SKET Dance : After Story
by Yurachii
Summary: This is the story after the SKET Dan's team graduated and Bossun who decided to go abroad. So what will the other members do-especially for Himeko who confessed her feelings to The Leader? Will it be a good ending or bad ending for them? Just check out by yourself! [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!]
1. Ichi

"**Bossun..!"**

**She called that spiky—haired—boy with a super-blushing and worried face. Her minds keep telling to say something from her mouth, but until now she can't say it. And today, she's gonna tell it before it's too late.**

**Being called, he turned his body to faced his bestfriend once again. "What's the matter, Himeko?"**

**That smile of him. Yeah, maybe it would be the last time Himeko could see his smile, his face, even himself. She tried to open her mouth now.**

"**I...I...I..."**

_**Argh, c'mon Himeko! Just only this time or you'll regret it forever! Say it, say it, SAY IT! **_**She tried to motivate herself. **

**After waiting for a moment, she collect her courage to said it. "I...I like you, Bossun! I-I really like you! Please...please come back soon!" Finally, she can confess her true feelings to him before he go abroad.**

**For a second, he doesn't respont anything, whether he's thinking to reply her or not. There was a little silence again between them until he broke that awkward moment.**

"**I know it."**

"**I like you too."**

**Himeko—who just stand like a statue—shocked by his reply. She got her face turned into red just like a tomato sauce. **_**T-T-T-This...c-c-could it be w-we're...-**_

"**I like Captain too, and Switch, and Chuu-sensei, Rumi, and the others! I like you all, I guess hahaha...," he weaped his little tears that came out from his eyes then laughed. His dense personality wasn't change at all even now he's graduated from high school. "I think I'm gonna miss you guys."**

"**Oh yeah, that's right," reply Himeko with a little dissapointment face. "Take care of yourself, Bossun. Send us your news after you get there as possible." she kept holding her tears to wipe down. This farewell, she never thought it will be happen with her bestfriend, or maybe we could call it her crush. **

"**Don't worry ma'am, I'll get that! I promise." he grined at her. Suddenly, the airport notifications told them that the plane from Tokyo to America was landed and the passengers could get in now. **

_**That's Bossun's flight. **_**Himeko stared at Bossun with a sad face. **

"**Well, that's the plane. I've gotta go now," he smiled at her then waves his hand before he went away. "goodbye Himeko." **

**She just stand at her place, still doesn't know how to react his farewell. Suddenly, tears came out from her eyes when she realized Bossun was really gone for good. Himeko waves back at him, but unfortunatelly he couldn't be founded at anywhere again because of the crowded in the airport.**

_**Goodbye...Bossun. Be careful of yourself...**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**SKET Dance : After Story**

**Chapter One : Ichi**

**(c) Shinohara Kenta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic by Yurachii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Himeko's POV-**

It's been 1 month since Bossun go abroad. Well, everything's going better since we graduated from Kaimei High School. Moreover, Switch finally spoke from his mouth and he has a secret relationship with Momoka. Just imagine if everybody knews it, that would be a headline news in everwhere.

Today, I just spend some time in front of my laptop. Bossun sent me an e-mail from America a few days ago, and I'd like to reply it. He said that America is fantastic, he got so many delicious food in there, and he could help some people as usual. I laughed at part when he thought a Korean tourism as a Japanese and he even talked to that person with Japanese language and he went on a wrong bus so he got lost for almost 5 hours. That stupid red-haired-caterpillar. I don't know why but it feels like I'm so happy to talked with him again even it's just from e-mail.

DING DONG.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Yes, who's there?" asked me lazily.

"It's Switch. "

"Oh, wait a second," I opened the door for Switch. He just smiled and greeted 'Yo!' to me. Wow, it's been awhile since our last meeting in the graduation party in his house 2 weeks ago. "Sit down dude, just treat this like your own home. Ah, I'll make you a green tea."

"That's very kind of you, Miss Himeko. Hohoho.." teased him with his weird voice. For your information, he still become a hardcore otaku. I heard that he's even became one of a moderator in the biggest Japanese otaku forum on internet. I've never thought about it before.

"Heh," I smirked, "what's with those sound anyway? Who are you? Aliens? Minions?" I started to making _tsukkomi _as I usually do in high school and then Switch laughed to me. Yeah right, those _tsukkomis_. There was a person in school who loves this activity as well, just like me.

"I'm sorry, hahaha," laughed Switch. "You're not changed at all. You still doing that until now. Do you still remember that you always did it with Bossun, until you guys even debated with that _tsukkomi _thing?"

That. Yup, that guy. Of course I still remember that. Those days when I always keep complaining and my _tsukkomi _goes back again, there was Bossun who always responded me with his _tsukkomi _too.

"Emm, Himeko?"

"Oh, eh, w-what?" Switch awaken me from my daydream. "Ah, sorry here's your tea Switch! Tee-hee.." I grined then sat beside him. Switch just looked at me with a strange face.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked me, annoyed with Switch's stare. "Oh man am I said something wrong? Don't stare at me like I just stole your figurine or your sandals."

"No, I just wondering of something," said Switch still stared at me with a serious face. "Your relationship with him. Did he accept it?"

Suddenly, my face turns red. Actually, I really hate to talking about that again, about how DUMB and DENSE was Bossun said. Like hell I was cried on that day just because of him.

"H-Huh..?! What are you talking about, Switch?" asked me pretended to don't understand on Switch's question.

"I'm not stupid like your crush, Himeko. Do you think that I don't know that you just lied to me?"

"WHAT THE-CRUSH YOU SAID?!" I yelled at him with my heart beats so fast when I heard that 'crush' word. "Say that again or I'll broke your bones!" I brought my hockey stick and prepared to hit him. Well, wait I'm not that evil! I don't really mean to hit Switch too. If I really hit him, maybe Momoka will kill me or burn me alive because of that.

"Whuaaa, forgive me Mistress! I didn't mean to said that!" said Switch scared like I'm his death angel. "I just wanna ask your relationship with Bossun that's all!"

There's a little silence between us.

I dropped my hockey stick automatically from my hand. I don't know why but my hands feels weird after heard what Switch said just now. And suddenly, my mouth just like wanna spoke about that day by itself.

"Okay, I guess I will tell you about it..."

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"...so that's the story. Satisfied enough?" Himeko ended her story then drinking her tea slowly.

"Okay, I see. That Bossun, he never change a bit," Switch sighed.

"Right? He's...ARGH! He never look at his own feelings! More I think about that, I just wanna shoot myself!" Himeko kept grumbling. She scratch her hair just like a crazy girl who left by her boyfriend.

"Calm down Himeko," he tried to calmed down his bestfriend. "you see, this is not the end of the world or anything so—"

"Huh? What do you think of me now? Some kind of deppresed girl?" Himeko interrupted him with her _tsukkomi _again.

"Y—NO! I mean, Bossun is always like that so I can assume he's got the wrong idea about how you said on that day." explain Switch who acted like he's a detective. "He thought that you like him as a friend. I guess he'll understand if you told him more specifically."

She stared him with a confusing face. "Like...what?" asked her.

"Well, it's like..."Switch stopped his sentences for a moment. "you know, why didn't you said to him like 'I love you Bossun!' or 'Be mine please!' or maybe 'I have feelings for you more than just a bestfriend!'" he said it with a weird voice again. He pretended to be a girl who confess her feelings in everytime he mentioned it.

Himeko blushed so hard then she grabbed her hockey stick again with her shaking hands. Looks like she just imagine what if she really said those words to Bossun on that day. She couldn't control herself for now.

"Emm...Hi-me-ko..?" asked Switch stepped backwards slowly with a shaking voice. "Why do you have to hold...your stick..?"

"Switch...," she called her bestfriend with a creepy voice and a creepy face just like she wanna kill him for good. "do you really want me...to kill you?"

"No, no, NOO~! I'm so sorry Ma'am, it was a joke! It was a jookee~!"

" BUT THAT'S REALLY EMBARASSING! THIS IS NOT A KOREAN LOVE DRAMA OR A SHOUJO ANIME SO I'LL NEVER EVER SAY THAT, EVEN WITH BOSSUN!" yelled Himeko blushed hard. She came more closer to him and get ready to hit him with her hockey stick.

"Okay okay, but please just don't hurt me~! I'm too young and too cute to die!" Switch kept begging to Himeko. "Just forgive me this time! I'll give you some Pellocans, I promise!"

"Wah really?!" she got very interested by Switch's promise and suddenly stop attacking him. "That's very kind of you! Buy me some Pellocan with a various flavours okay? Oh, especially for fried squid flavour, I really love it!" said Himeko just like a little girl.

Switch just shown up his thumb then mumbling with a face that filled with a disgusting thoughts. _Just what kind of flavour was that? _

"Huh, did you said something Switch?" asked Himeko.

"N-N-Nothing..." said Switch. For now, he's free from a devil's anger because of his smartness. And finally, things get back to normal again. They chatted about stuffs and anything interest them then watched television together while having a tea in peacefully.

Until Switch said something.

"So Bossun still doesn't realized it, huh? How stupid." He sighed and mumbled then kept to watched the television.

"Realized...what?" asked Himeko curiously.

"Nothing. Just...forget it." said Switch, leaving Himeko who more curious about it.

_What's the meaning about it? Bossun? Realized about what? I wonder what's that all about._

* * *

**Author: Phew, finally I made it! This is my first SKET Dance fic, so I'm really sorry for my bad English or wrong grammars, hehe^^". I'm in love with this couple right now, so I decided to made a fic about them. Was it good or not? Anyway, thank you—**

**Bossun: Hey you Author! Why I got only a little part in here? I'm the main character, you know?! Not Himeko even Switch~!**

**Author: Wait, don't interrupted me you STUPID red-haired-caterpillar! I'm talking in here now! You'll get your part later so be patient okay?!**

**Bossun: What the—first it was Himeko, now it was you. Why everybody always called me with that name?! Besides, I wanna get much part in every chapter because I'm the—**

**Author: Shut up or I'll delete you from this story. This is my part, you got that?! So just go away!**

**Bossun: O-O-Okaay...I-I'm gonna leaving n-now~ *makes a weird face***

**Author: Well, thanks for reading my story minna~! Please leave a review after reading and maybe a favs if you love it^-^ So—**

**Bossun: See you guys on next chapter, bye! *ran away***

**Author: ...**


	2. Ni

**Heyhoo minnaa~! Sorry for the late update, I'm really busy with my school these days, besides, I have no inspiration either^^" By the way, thank you so much for your reviews, it means so much to me kekeke... Well, 'cause I dunno what should I say anymore then let's just back to the story. Enjoy!**

**Oh one more again, just reminding, did you guys realized that this story's title so close enough with CLANNAD: After Story? XD**

* * *

**-Bossun's POV-**

Huwaah! Finally, I arrived in here, in New York City after my long trip from Washington DC by train. Well actually, if there wasn't someone who woke me up from my great sleep in train, maybe I will get lost again in this big country. And this time I wouldn't get lost again! I'm pretty sure my Google Maps will work every time I need it.

"Well, time to search a fantastic inn. But I guess I will have my lunch first." I started to look some cheap and tasty restaurant. It's not really hard to search it, maybe. Just according to my lucky trip in this country all this time.

When I still looking for the perfect restaurant, someone nudged me suddenly, earning 'Ouch' from my mouth. I searched that person and I found a girl, that maybe as old as me, is the culprit.

"A-Ah! S-Sorry for that," said that girl with a face full of worries then looking around the ground. It seems like she just dropped her important things, maybe something like girls' accessories, money, wallet, or something for her boyfriend.

Wait, what the hell did I think about at the last part?

Oh who cares? I guess it's the right time to help her as a SKET Dan Leader. Helping someone who needs help is my lifetime job right?

"Okay, do you need a help? Seems like you're in a trouble," I offered myself to help her then tried to search for something that it might be hers.

"Yeah, I dropped my brown contact lens," reply her who still busy with her searching activities. "I'm sure it must be somewhere right here!"

What the...contact lens? How could she dropped that damn—small—transparent—thing? Didn't she know that it's harder to find it than a coin? But, well yeah, someone needs a help here. I guess I'll help her and hoping that the contact lens wasn't crushed by a vehicle or maybe stepped by someone.

Several minutes later after we tried to find it, I found a—shiny—little—brown—thing in a pathway. I think it might be her contact lens, but I need to ask her first, just to make sure it's really hers. "Hey, is this...yours?" I called her then pointed to that tiny thing.

"Oh, yeah that's right! That's mine!" shouted her happily just like she just find some money in street. "Thank you very much!"

Finally, I found it. You know, it's kinda embarrassing when we tried to find it in the ground and people who passed by always staring at us strangely, and that's so annoying. Well, at least those people won't see us like a crazy human for now.

I tried to grabbed that contact lens before something bad happens. But unfortunately, my luck wasn't work. As soon as I can grabbed it, something terrible happens.

"UWAAAAAAA~~!"

* * *

**-Himeko's POV-**

"Himeko, do you want some cookies? You worked so hard today," offered my mom who brought some chocolate cookies that she bought from mini market this morning. "It's delicious, just try it."

Cookies, they're one of my favorite snacks with Pellocan in the first. But it feels like my stomach refuse them, or I guess I have no interest with cookies for this time. "It's okay mom, you can have them all. I'm full already." Yap, I lied in that last part but it's not like I'm hungry actually. I just didn't want to eat them.

As I expected, my mom stared at me. "Are you sure honey? It's rare to know that you refuse your favorite snacks. Are you on a diet?" asked my mom.

"Moom, I've never think about diet! And I'm really sure that I don't wanna taste them now." I convinced her then took a breath deeply. Seriously, is it really that weird?

"Fine then, but don't regret it okay?" said her then took a bite of it. I just nodded and walks away to my room in the second floor. But before I reached the second floor, my mom called me again.

"Himeko!"

"What mom?"

She smiled with a teasing expression then stared at me. "Just because your boyfriend went away, doesn't mean you have to stop eating your favorite food honey!" said my mom with her giggled.

When I heard that 'boyfriend' line, I just stand with a shock. How could she said those words?! I mean, what is that mean by?! I replied her with a blush on my face. "W-W-What?! I-I don't have a boyfriend mom! I'm not like those drama girls! Moreover, who's my boyfriend if I really have?"

"Your boyfriend?" she stopped her sentences, then put that teasing smiles again. "Bossun right? Just admit it."

"MOOOOOM!" I yelled then leaved her who satisfied with this situation. Just look, she beat me with that and finally laughed at me. Oh great, back then it was Switch, now it's my mom! It's not funny at all! You guys just teasing me with those jokes and I bet I'll never win from you even with my greatest _tsukkomi_.

Bossun? That stupid—red—haired—caterpillar? Is my boyfriend? Heh, what kind of joke is that? That's the funniest joke I've ever heard.

I reached my cellphone then suddenly a new message appeared on it. I opened it then mumbling, _a message? From who?_

_Sender: Mimori Unyu_

_Title: Party Invitations_

_Hi guys! It's been awhile since we graduated so I'll decided to make a reunion and a Valentine Party at the same time. I'll wait for your come on:_

_Day: Friday, 14th February_

_Place: Party Hall at my house (I'll be waiting in front of my house and my maids will accompany you to the Party Hall^-^)_

_Time: 06.00 p.m-finish (Please come at time)_

_Dress Code: Prom party dress_

_Thanks for your attention. Have a nice day! :D_

_N.B: Make sure that you come with your couple! See ya~_

"She sent it too soon. It's still 1 month again! Is she too excited for the party yet?" I responded it to myself while read it. After that, I took a breath then stared at my room's ceiling, thinking of this party.

Do I have those dress? Or what will the party looks like?

I really confused just to think all of those things. But the more important thing that disturbing my mind is,

_Who will be my couple in that party?_

* * *

**Author: Weeell, to be continued to chapter 3! Please don't be a silent readers guys, leave you review here and wait until I publish the newest chapter :3 Oh, forgive me for bad English or wrong grammars, English isn't my nationality language^^**

**Himeko: Really? So where do you come from? Mars? Jupiter? Oh, or maybe Pellocan Planet?**

**Author: No silly-_- Just guess, I come from Southeast Asia.**

**Himeko: Errmm... *thinks for awhile* Australia?**

**Author: Did you hear what I said?! **

**Himeko: I guess...not. *makes an innocent face***

**Author: Great, I'll kill you after this-_- Okay guys, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. San

**Hello guys, sorry for making you waiting. I'm really busy these days because of my tons of homeworks (and some exams too._.) so forgive mee~**

**Oh btw, thank you so much for your review, SunshineGal16 and gakupoid2M^^it means so much to me XD Well, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Thank you again for helped me looking for my contact lens!" said that girl with an enthusiastic face while she bandaged Bossun's right arm.

"Your wel-ouw!" groaned him. "Can you bandage it slowly please? It really hurts, you know?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry!" said her again. A moment after Bossun finded her contact lens, there was a car that moves so fast and unfortunately, it crushed Bossun's right arm and that car just went away. Well luckily, that girl helped him back and brought him to an apartment. He doesn't really get it why she choosed apartment rather than hospital or clinic.

"Oh by the way, my name's Cassie Fergusson. What's your name?" asked Cassie after introduced herself.

"Me?" Bossun stopped his sentence for awhile. "I'm Fujisaki Yusuke, 18 years old."

"18 huh, I guess you're as old as me. But...," she stared at Bossun then asked again. "Fujisaki...are you Japanese?"

"Yeah, wait a second are you Japanese too?!" Bossun asked her back with a happily expression without thinking that Cassie isn't Japanese at all just only looking from her face.

"Of course not, you silly. I'm British." she sighed then finally finished her bandaging-activity. "Great, all done! Feels better now, Fujisaki?" asked Cassie smiling to him.

"Oh, too bad..," replied him, showing his boring face and voice to her. "Well I guess it's quite better than before. Thank you."

"W-What's with that weird expression?! And your voice too, it sounds silly!" grumbled Cassie while looking at Bossun's abstract expression, but finally laughed at it.

This girl, for his opinion, is a unique combination of his friends. Well, she have cat-eyes just like Tsubaki, her hair styles kinda look like Momoka, then sometimes she looks like Agatha in his girl version. Just wait and see until maybe she has ability just like Switch, acts so _tsundere _like Saaya, or even as evil as Himeko.

"Hey, Fujisaki..," said Cassie waves her hand in front of Bossun's eyes, tried to wake him up from his daydreaming. "Hey! Wake up kiddo!"

"Huh, what..?" he finally 'awaken' from his daydreaming. Well, he's too much comparing about Cassie's personality with his friends in high school.

"You're staring at me like I just steal your wallet! Is there something bothering you, Fujisaki?" asked her.

"No, nothing. By the way can you just called me Bossun? I'm not really usual when someone calls me with Fujisaki." said Bossun. For him, it feels so awkward even his lost-twin-brother, Tsubaki, always calls him with Fujisaki.

"Bossun?" she frowned, confused with that name. "What's that? Is that your nickname? Why is it really different from your real name?"

"Well, yeah. My friends call me Bossun. It's a long story how I get that nickname." Bossun explained it to her then yawning. Actually he tired and hungry at the same time. "Shortly, my best friend gave that name to me."

"Oh, I see. Hey, do you wanna have some ramen in the restaurant on downstairs? You should try it since you new in here!" offered Cassie with her bright smile. She pulled Bossun's left arm to bring him to the restaurant. "Ah that's right. You can start live or stay in this apartment from today until whenever you want. And it's free, as my reply to your help."

Bossun stared at Cassie, still didn't believe what he just heard from that girl. "You gotta be kidding me! How could an apartment have a restaurant in it? Moreover, are you really sure that I don't have to pay anything to stay in here" he 'attacked' her with so many questions while Bossun just follow her grab.

"Huh? I'm serious here. You'll know by yourself after I brought you there." answer her. "Oh, and actually this is one of my family's apartment business. So it's okay if you live or stay in here for free until whenever you want as I said, so enjoy!"

Bossun became more confused by Cassie's sentences. He kept asked and wondered it by himself. _You already said that! And again, are you a part of Mimori Unyu's family?! Just how rich are your family?!_

Well, at least he already got more-than-just-an-apartment. Without pay the thanks to the contact lens incident that made Bossun's right arm broke successfully.

* * *

**-TIME SKIP, 1 WEEK BEFORE THE PARTY-**

Time sure flies by so fast. Without Himeko realized, the Unyu's Party just about 1 week again. She already bought her perfect prom dress for that party, indeed. A sexy short black dress with some sparkle on it and the cute ribbon on the skirt. Himeko bought it with Captain 2 days ago and Captain suggested that dress to Himeko since she said if that dress was perfectly suited to her.

But still, that one problem stucked in her head until now.

"I STILL DON'T FIND A COUPLE YET!" yelled Himeko then throw herself in her comfortable bed. She's too busy to decide for her dress before and now she still didn't find a perfect man to be her couple. "Aaah, I'm too dizzy just only think about this!" groaned her.

She tried to took a deep breath and tried to relax for awhile. She closed her eyes, and tried again to decided who's the perfect one.

.

.

.

"Gaaah, stupid Himeko! Why him again?!" she yelled again. Her mind was really messy today. She could only hugged her own leg while blushing because of that person in her brain.

Suddenly, a several minutes later, a new message appeared in her cell phone. Himeko grabbed it and read it lazily. _Now what again?_

_Sender: [Unknown] 0800xxxxx_

_Title: -_

_I'll just go to the point. Do you already have a couple for Mimori Unyu's Party? If not, will you be my couple Himeko? I'll wait for your reply._

Himeko, get shocked by the message. It's the first time someone sent that embarrassing message to her, and it makes her just like an idiot, didn't know what she should do for that.

_Who the hell sent this message?! Is..Is..Is this some kind of joke? What does it mean by the waay?! Doesn't he know that he wrote such an embarrassing message?! _She kept commenting and criticized it in her mind.

But yeah, because she still didn't have a couple for the party, she finally decided that one thing in her head, though she didn't know who the sender is. Yap, Himeko agreed to make that sender become her party couple.

"Wheww, finally, all done! Now all I have to do is just wait for the party." said Himeko to herself then smiling.

* * *

**Minna, thanks for reading this chapter! I'm really sorry for my bad English, bad stories, or either it's too short. Anyways, please give your review!**


End file.
